American Visitors 2: Cain's Wrath
by Chrono Crusader-Zhang
Summary: Just a continuation/ sequel/ rewrite of American Visitors. Just read it to find out what its about.


Wow, I finally returned to do the re-write/ sequel of American Visitors, I almost decided not to try to write a half decent story but I said "hey you only live once so why not do something with my summer vacation!" So I pretty much reread my writing fixed and changed somethings to make it more fluid and such and I'm hoping that I wont run out of ideas on this one!

Disclaimer: I dont own Negima or any other anime, manga or video game I may mention.

So with that said here is the continuation of American Visitors.

* * *

Kim stirred from a light sleep and sneezed, catching the hushed whispers of two people in the kitchen; at first she dismissed the conversation but immediately took interest after she heard a hard thump on the counter top and the voices became angry hisses. She climbed down the ladder that lead to her bunk and tip toed towards the kitchen, the normally open counter top window that made the kitchen visible was closed and the silhouettes of two figures could be seen through the glazed glass, she knelt down at the door to the kitchen and leaned in so she could hear what was being said just behind the thin wooden sliding door.

"No you can't go that'd be a week of missed school and a week without you" she recognized the voice as Konoka's.

"Well I have to, it's an assignment courtesy of your grandfather" the second voice clearly belonged to Setsuna.

"Well reject it!" the voice was no longer a whisper but a firm order followed by a hard bang, most likely fist meeting counter top.

"I can't just reject something like that, it would be disrespectful not only to your grandfather but to the Shinmeiryuu school of Kendo, how can I refuse to visit the school I finished my swordsmanship practice from" Kim's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected to hear Setsuna reject and order from her mistress.

The air filled with an uncomfortable silence and she became painfully aware of the beat of her own heart "Well when you leave, don't bother coming back, just stay at your stupid school!" Kim pushed back from the door only milliseconds before Konoka burst through heading towards the door.

"Fine I won't" Setsuna yelled back with just as much ferocity. The door slammed shut and Setsuna stomped out of the kitchen sighed and began to angrily pack her duffel bag. Her face flushed red from a combination of anger and embarrassment "it's just a short trip I'll be back in no time" she huffed under her breath angrily before heading for the door; it closed behind her with a soft click.

* * *

Cain eagerly sipped on his coffee as he watched a recording of the battle unfold before him on a wide LCD screen on the wall in front of him; "I thought for sure Xazch could handle a useless third rate battle droid, even one as strong as that, Morison caught her target in less than a hour maybe I should have put her in charge" the man rubbed his chin in thought. He turned his attention back to the battle as the monitoring system sky rocketed as the another member of Xazch's team came to his aid the much more powerful Morison the monitor blinked red signifying an overload, the screen went fuzzy "Damn!" he slammed his fist down on the armrest of his expensive office chair, he quickly pressed the intercom button to his left "Walter get in here now!".

He tapped his finger impatiently as the minutes ticked by, he was about to call again when three brisk knocks hit his door "Yes come in" he tried to calm himself he was annoyed, irate and some what embarrassed at his subordinates lack of competence. A thin blonde haired teen stepped into the black walled office that cast a spell of fear over anyone that entered but its owner, even the elaborate wooden furniture had black seat cushions "Please get the battle watcher back online" he put on a fake smile.

"Yes, sir" was the response and the boy walked over to the screen clicked a button and the wall next to it slid open to reveal what looked like a circuit board mixed with a control panel he began moving wires and hitting buttons on the panel.

After a few more moments the wall slid back and the screen buzzed to life only to reveal that the battle had ended and the Morison stood victorious over the battle droids he paused the screen and examined the girl left standing he began to tap his finger on his desk thoughtfully "I wonder how it will turn out if I send in Morison to Mahora, Walter you are dismissed good job getting this up and running again" he smiled once again before the boy left his office, the door closed and he immediately pressed the intercom button static buzzed "Please get me Morison and Senobusuke" he sat back in his chair pleased with his choice, he quickly turned his attention back to the monitor and looked his subordinate "With a fighter like that you'll soon be mine Sakurazaki, you and all the rest of the great protectors". He clicked a button on the control panel on his desk and the wall beside him slid up to reveal a glass window. A white haired man who was pressed against the wall in shackles; his long unkempt hair falling over his eyes beside him was a boy with jet black hair who was also shackled to the wall "evening boys your about to get a new roommate" two sets of blank glazed eyes looked up at him, he smirked before clicking a button to close the wall.

* * *

The phone in Setsuna's room rang and Kim jumped out of the bathroom to answer it a towel wrapped loosely around her waist she had just finished wrapping her chest with white constricting bandages "Yes".

"Is this Sakurazaki Kimberly" Nicole walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"Yes it is and may I ask who is calling" the phone went silent for a moment.

"This is Shizuna-sensei, and your needed in the Dean's office for important information involving an odd job he wants you to do."

Kim's brown eyes met light blue with a look of worry "o-odd job?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes please report as soon as possible please bring Konoe-san also, that is all good bye" the line clicked dead and Kim hung up the phone.

"Nicole I'm going to go see the Dean so I won't be able to walk with you to school I'm sor- achooo" a sneeze finished her sentence as she went to the closet to grab her school uniform, while Nicole finished her bowl of cereal and headed towards the bathroom, knowing the other girl was showering she quickly put on her uniform and ran down the hall way towards Konoka's and Asuna's shared room.

She gave three hefty knocks before entering the room "Konoe-san the Dean wants to see us in his office as soon as possible" Konoka looked up from the magical textbook she was engrossed in "he needs to see us now?"

"Yes now please hurry and get ready it seemed urgent" she stood up and smoothed out her school uniform "alright let me leave a note for Asuna" she hastily left a note and locked the door behind them as they left. Once they got out of the dorm Kim picked Konoka up and flew to school making the trip in a fraction of the time. They stepped into the Dean's office.

"I'm glad you two could make it here so quickly, but let me get to the point of why I have called you here" he stopped to clear his throat "Konoka as you know Setsuna is going to go away for a week which leaves you unprotected so I have assigned you a new bodyguard" Konoka sighed, she really didn't want a new bodyguard Setsuna was a fine one and nobody could replace her "and that's where you come in Kimberly, I would like you to protect Konoka for the week until Setsuna returns".

Kim's jaw dropped "you want me to do it, but I'm no where near as capable as anyone else you can find!"

"That is of no importance, and this job is not without perks, I will pay you by the day and you wont have to wear your school uniform for the week" Kim brightened up "really no uniform and I get paid, plus for me, what do I have to do" she dropped down into a kneeling position showing her loyalty "just stay by her side and make sure no danger may befall her and your new uniform is waiting for you in the nurse's office where you can change" Kim nodded "will you take this job"

"Sir yes sir!" was the immediate response Konoka looked at her surprised "_wow she can really change roles fast_" she thought to herself.

---

Kim stepped out of the nurses office still wearing a Mahora uniform "cheap old man" she mumbled, the only difference from her normal uniform and the one she was now wearing was this uniform had pants in place of a skirt and an extra belt loop that she could slide Hayate through "but I'm not wearing '_my' _uniform am I" she laughed "at least I'm still getting paid".

On the way back to the class Kim tried to spark up a conversation with her new charge "So, um do you have any plans today?" she was met with silence "uh I didn't mean it to sound like I was asking you out or anything, it's just because I'm your uh bodyguard and uh…." She trailed off clearly embarrassed by how odd the question sounded "I know what you meant and no I don't have any plans" she looked off into the distance, Kim took it as a sign that she didn't want to talk. The walk back to the class seemed longer than ever, she wanted to try one more time to have a pleasant conversation with the girl she had to protect for the next week "So um what kind of things do you enjoy?" Konoka looked at her for a moment her depressed mood diminished "Well, I like to cooking, cleaning, go shopping with Sec…." she stopped talking, casting her gaze downwards suddenly remembering Setsuna was off on assignment "damn" Kim mentally cursed to herself, she searched for anything to get the girl to at least lighten up "Um so what do you think of astronomy?" Konoka didn't answer back and Kim felt the atmosphere thicken as the class came into view.

* * *

Setsuna landed gracefully at the entrance to the Shinmeiryuu school only to be greeted by five different sword wielders, all of them ready to attack at the command of the Captain of the squad "State your business here!" commanded a tall somewhat feminine looking man, he wore traditional samurai garb "I come here seeking counsel with head master Konoe Eishun-sama" The man regarded her with admonish "State your name and rank" she bowed "Sakurazaki Setsuna, rank A-10" the man whistled, his tough guy façade broken as his eyes bulged and his squad became a group of shy fan boys and girls all of them begging for autographs "R-right this way sempai" he also lost a few rungs on his ladder of ego.

He led Setsuna through the wooded corridors of the Shinmei School, she remembered vividly the days she had spent in the school as a child. The man stopped in front of a wooden sliding door that was covered in elaborate scenes depicting a battle fought centuries ago between a Shinmeiryuu master and a giant demon. He slid the door open and motioned for Setsuna to enter, she entered "Setsuna-kun long time no see" Setsuna was caught off guard by Eishun's lack of care for formalities, after the Kyoto trip and the settlement of the Kansai Kanto relations he had become a very loose man. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "So how's the girl that wants to marry my daughter?" this elected Setsuna's crimson blush to appear

"I-I-I wouldn't s-say that, we've only been together for a few months and….." she stopped for a moment, turned a deeper shade of red "h-h-how did you know we were going out?" he chuckled "ahh that crazy old father in law of mine, sent me the couples issue of the Mahora Times newspaper last month" she coughed to clear her throat "sir, I'm here on official business" he smiled before pointing towards a traditional Japanese table that required you to sit on cushions. "Well let us begin then."

* * *

Friday came around slowly for Kim, and the last place she wanted to be at on a Friday morning was school, she looked back to Nicole's seat, empty she sighed "jeez why does she keep skipping, she hasn't been since I started bring Konoe-san to school" she looked at the clock above the blackboard it read 10:30 "maybe I should sneak out during next break and nap on the roof, yah sounds like a plan" then logic hit "I have to stay in watch Konoe-san, jeez so bothersome" she was snapped out of her lethargic thoughts as the teacher called on her to answer a question.

After she answered the question she lazily looked over at her charge, Konoka was scribbling something into her notebook, smiling dreamily. She was only snapped out of her day dreaming when Asuna elbowed her, she pretended to pay attention for a few moments then would gaze off into open space once again "that's kinda cute" Kim allowed herself a small smirk "no wonder Setsuna is wrapped around this girl's finger" she chuckled before turning her attention to the board to copy down notes.

* * *

A soft wind blew, rustling leaves in the seemingly empty courtyard of Cain Ulysses' mansion, in the shadows lay hidden a young girl with a bow and a quiver filled with magically enchanted arrows. She crossed the courtyard with speedy admonish, making her way to the next shadowy cover. A sentry stationed at the door of the courtyard looked around wearily. His shift was almost over; he muffled a yawn before turning to do one more scan of the area.

Half lidded eyes swept over the court yard one more time , he caught the image of a girl dressed in a green and white sailor school uniform through peripheral vision, he turned in that direction but saw nothing but the wavering shadows that the trees cast over the vast area "man I need a vacation" he rubbed his eyes. Not two feet from where the guard was gazing the girl's breath caught in her throat, once again hidden by the shadowy underbrush the courtyard so kindly provided.

The guard turned to leave his post and to tell the next solider it was his turn. The girl knew it was her chance she had a two minute window between watch changes. She made a break towards the slightly ajar door leaving the dark shadows that had held her presence for little over three hours, she peaked in the entrance, seeing no guard there she entered "into the lion's den" were her only words as she snuck down the hallways searching for the utility closet hoping to find a uniform to wear so she wouldn't have to sneak around.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that would conclude my first chapter, if you read the original you know that this is a combination of two chapters. But anyway reviews are welcome, good or bad but no flames.


End file.
